Stage 6
Description Stage 6 begins with Olivia informing Gene that demons have been taking humans as slaves and forcing them to work at a place that is apparently named "Bald Mountain", also, in the intro cutscene for this level, Gene will receive the Roulette technique La Bomba 2, due to Olivia giving it to him as a gift. The enemies Sensei and Tiger Joe also make their debut here. Levels Stage 6-1 : A Night On Bald Mountain * This stage takes place entirely outside of the slave mines at Bald Mountain, and is notable for a area where Gene jumps down a ladder to fight some enemies, including a Mohawk Leader and a Claw Man, and once all the enemies are defeated, Sensei will spawn to fight Gene, and after that area, Gene will encounter a man who will let Gene in after he defeats a bunch of enemies for him, and these enemies are best dealt with by knocking them off the path and into the pits below. Stage 6-2 : Visiting Tiger Joe * This Stage begins immediately after 6-1, where the villager behind the gate will offer Gene a strawberry, and in fact there are quite a lot of villagers to save here, the Amazoness enemies are also first encountered here as well, guarding a cage in which three villagers in it as well as dropping a key to get out of the level. The Villagers will reveal that Shannon was actually attracted to Elvis all along in a less subtle fashion from the left one (most subtle) to the right one, who explicitly calls him a "hunka, hunka burning love..." and after jumping up and out of the Amazoness area, Gene will encounter Tiger Joe, whom he has the option to flee from, and after the gate is unlocked Gene has one final stretch of this level to go through before he can get to Stage 6-3, and will encounter a Mohawk Leader wielding a Kanabō, as well as two henchwomen (one which wields a whip) and a Mohawk Claw Elf. Stage 6-3 : Revered by Demons * This relatively short stage begins in a cavern with multiple Kung Fu guys as well as Mohawk Henchmen wielding torches, in order to proceed past this area, Gene must take the torches of the Mohawk Henchmen and use them to light the three fires, after that, a gate will open and a group of enemies will rush through, you can either fight them or flee from them. Stage 6-4 : Shannon's Pet * This stage is primarily platforming based, where Gene has to jump across platforms side to side after he opens a Face Gate, in a area where stone platforms are suspended over a great big pit, and after he reaches the largest platform (which has a dog house puzzle) he must solve a puzzle where he has to throw bones to a Poison Chihuahua over a distance, so that it will wake up a Fatty standing guard under a lever that he hits his head against once startled awake by the small dog, pulling the bridge up and enabling him to cross it, where on the other side of it he will encounter the Big Mongolian and three Fatty's (A Standard one, a Bazooka one, and a White Ninja.) Stage 6-5 : A Killer Hand!? * This stage reintroduces the Mad Midget Five, in a humorous cutscene where Gene imitates their leader in a women's voice up until he tires of his fun saying "Ahhh... this is dumb" which causes Joker to cry, also, in the rematch against the Mad Midget Five, they now have new moves, like their tornado spin, and equipment, such as their laser swords (which have a high chance of stunning Gene) and after they are defeated, this level ends with a cutscene where Shannon takes Gene by surprise and kicks, and then stomps him into the mines where the slaves are being forced to work. Stage 6-6 : Whip It! * This stage has a cutscene near the beginning that shows a multitude of slaves being pushed around, including one who humorously enjoys being whipped by the Henchwomen overseeing them, laughing whenever he's whipped out of sheer enjoyment of his situation, and after this cutscene Gene will have to fight his way through two gates and jumping down to the main area where the slaves are working, where Gene has to fight a multitude of enemies who jump down from a ledge, and ending with the henchwomen overseeing the slaves (their numbers which include a amazoness) after the villagers are freed, Gene has to go up a steep cliff where boulders are occasionally tossed down before he can finally leave this level Stage 6-7 : Stop Before You Hurt Yourself * This stage is a battle against the Psychic Midget, who will accuse Gene of coming to kill him in his introductory cutscene before battling him, and Gene must defeat him in order to leave the proceed to the next level Stage 6-8 : Elvis's Wish * This Stage is the penultimate part of Stage 6, and is notable for Sensei making a reappearance to attack Gene, and the puzzle involving the Elvis Statue where Gene must hit a Face Gate to activate a lighter, and two levers that he must pull to make the statue blow a puff of smoke, creating a aura bridge to Shannon's palace, where Gene can encounter Tiger Joe and fight him yet again before proceeding to the final part of Stage 6. Stage 6-9 : Shannon Revealed * This stage is the final battle against Shannon, where she transforms into her Demon Form, which is a two-legged large two-legged beast that she, in a more demonic form, is growing out of. Trivia * Stage 6-1's name is a reference to a music piece of the same name by Modest Mussorgsky, which was most famously featured in a section of Disney Film Fantasia, which is titled after the piece. 'Stage 5 <= Stage 6 => Stage 7 ' Category:Stages Category:Stage 6